mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Scary
Little Miss Scary is the thirty-first book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves and the first one created by Adam Hargreaves. About her Gender: Female Species: Human Likes: Scaring people and horror movies Dislikes: Cute things. Relatives: a bunch of monsters that look like her Friends: everyone *Love: Mr. Bounce Story Little Miss Scary enjoys scaring people, especially Mr. Jelly. She has not, however, reckoned with Mr. Jelly's friend, Mr. Noisy! ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Little Miss Scary kept her looks except one of the spikes is gone and darker red and is a usual character Though, she is normal instead of small like in the books. She loves fear and has her own television show, "Miss Scary's Late Night Scare Fest." Her house is a haunted house in the middle of the woods. She has a collection of a variety of masks and they were changed in Season 2 (one of them being a Mr. Grumpy mask which spooked some aliens in Picnic), which she uses to scare the other Mr. Men and Little Misses, though she can get scared by them as well. She has a scary snore, as seen in Sleep. She loves it when Little Miss Magic teleports. Miss Scary will snort when she laughs. In the US and UK Versions, she is voiced by Susan Balboni and Jo Wyatt(which looks like it sounds like shes is a mr. man). She is first seen in Physical. Trivia *She is the only dark scarlet character, but is one of the four red characters. *It is shown that she lives next to Mr. Nervous. *She seems to care that Mr Rude is acting rude when he hangs up the phone in Heatwave, but didn't care that Mr Rude farted in Dance Dance Dance, or perhaps she thought kicking out Mr Rude will make him fart the whole world or go on a rampage, plus she yells at him in every episode. *She is one of the 19 characters who doesn't wear shoes. *She has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Lazy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small (though she spoke to Mr.Nosy once on the phone), Mr. Stubborn, Miss Bossy, Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with her so far) *She's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *She was turned into a pineapple by Little Miss Magic from the "Trains & Planes" episode. *In Season 2, all of Miss Scary's masks are upgraded. She also gets a Mr. Grumpy Mask. *Miss Scary scares people with her masks, like Frazzle scares the dentist with his face and his butt cheeks. *She is known to be a tomboy. *She might be a professional saleswoman or something, because she sells the most products. *She may have crush on Mr. Mischeif or Mr. Cheeky. *She is one of the three characters with spikes, the others are Mr. Sneeze and Miss Jealous. *She is one of the characters to have a yellow nose, the others being Miss Sunshine, Miss Giggles, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Fussy (Persnickety), and Miss Curious. *The Only times she got scared her self (Inventions, Snow, Gardens, Night, Food, Outer Space, Arts & Crafts, Game Shows, Gifts, Fruit, Post Office, Trees, Machines,Eyeglasses,and Pests) *There have beeen many rumors that Miss Scary has feelings for Mr.Nervous. *At first for her things don't seem so scary but later on in the plot they start to get a bit scary. *In early episodes of season one her raspy witch-like voice sounded a little bit Southern. *She hangs out with Mr. Tickle and Miss Calamity (Sightseeing, Parade). * She always speaks loud and is noisy as she scares, but not as scary as Mr. Noisy because she doesn't have a megaphone. Counterparts *Rita Repulsa/Witch Bandora (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both have screechy voices and spiky hairstyles), *Kyle The Conjurer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both have red hair, live in haunted houses, love making magic potions and they are both scary), *Ashley (WarioWare, Nintendo, both are red, are witches, and live in haunted houses), *Blinky (Pac-Man, both are red and annoy people), *Vendetta (Making Fiends, both like to scare people), *Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown, both are scary witches and have red hair), *Miss Trunchbull (Matilda, both are scary), *The Child Catcher (Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, both are scary), *Gozer (Ghostbusters, both are scary, screechy voices, and have spiky hairstyles), *Shrieky (Care Bears, both have screechy voices, live at a spooky building, and love making potions and testubes), *Magica De Spell (Disney's Ducktales, both love using magic potions), *Axel (Kingdom Hearts, both have spiky red hairstyles), *Lea (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, both have spiky red hairstyles), *Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz, both are scary and have similar voices), *Lilo (Lilo and Stitch, both are into scary stories), *The Demon Headmaster (Both are scary), *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty, Disney, both are scary), *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmations, Disney, Both attend to scare people), *Madame Medusa (The Resucers, Disney, both attend to scare people), *Shelly Marsh (South Park, both are scary), *Zurg (Toy Story, both cackle and are evil), *Diesel 10 (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are scary and have something yellow (Diesel 10 has yellow stripes and Miss Scary has a yellow nose in the show and the books), *Zeke Wolf (The Three Little Pigs, both cackle and are evil), *Venom (Spider-Man, Marvel, both are evil), *The Headless Horseman (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, both cackle and are scary and evil), *The Joker (Batman, DC Comics, both are evil, scary and they cackle), *Wagbo (Harry Hill's TV Burp, both terrify and scare people), *The Bear and Lion (Teletubbies (1996-2004), all 3 are scary), *The mouse (Sonic the Hedgehog 2, both are annoying), *Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, both are evil, scary, and they cackle), *Large Marge (Peewee Herman's big Adventure, both are scary), *Gruntilda Winkybunion (Banjo-Kazooie, both are scary), *Twilight Sparkle (Lesson Zero, both are scary and evil), *Frazzle (Sesame Street, both are scary), *Lord Marvenok, Lafety Le Fei, Liduk Liudak and Sir Vladenock (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all five are evil, scary, annoying and cackled while Miss Scary and Lafety Le Fei are witches), *Animal (The Muppets, both look familiar), *Heat Miser (The Year Without A Santa Claus, both are scary and red and similar) *Poison Cackler (Fraggles, both are scary), *Heavy (Team Fortress 2, both are scary), *Strongbad (Homestar Runner, both are creepy to this day), *Sheldon Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants, both are creepy to this day), *Demona (Gargoyles, both have red hair, and are evil, scary, and they cackle), *Pazuzu/Possesed Regan (The Exorcist, both are terrifying, and scare everyone). Little Miss Scary's quotes :"Now my balloon is gone, I have to scare them myself." -''Parade'' :"Come on Mr. Nervous, it's just a sprinkler." -''Heatwave'' :"Ahhhhh!" -''Every Episode'' :"Hey! Put down that snowglobe. You break it, you buy it." -''Adventure'' :"I had to use my scariest mask." -''Picnics'' :"I love fear!" -''Full Moon'' :"Buy tons and tons of sticky goo!" -''Goo'' :"If it isn't scary, it isn't fun!" -Whenever she's selling something International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Terreur'' (French) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Noisy * Mr. Jelly Pictures only * Mr. Strong * Little Miss Somersault See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Red characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Adam's Mr. Men Category:Nudes Category:Red hair